Flying high, Frostcup
by ZombieBride.eats.your.brains
Summary: Hiccup likes nothing more then to soar through the sky on the back of his night fury but something goes terribly Enjoy :)


(Disclaimer: I don't own Jack _did you get my pun :D_)

The sun shone dimly over Berk not too bright to melt the ice; but enough to really affect the gloomily mid-winter weather.

As Hiccup walked outside he slowly breathed in the fresh air, then slowly exhaling his breath coming out in white puffs he grinned stupidly feeling in his fish sized bones that today was going to be a good day; but he had no idea why.

Shaking his head he tried to shake off the slightly delusional thoughts he continued to walk around his house only to slip on the puddle that froze over the night before he let out a small shout of surprise only to be caught by his bud toothless.

Stabling himself on the ice he kicked his prosthetic leg to test its stability before thanking his night fury.

"Thanks bud" Giving his iconic smile toothless gave back an almost identical toothy grin only his teeth were still lodged in his gums making his looks even that much more adorable.

The wind swept Hiccup's hair back his scrawny arms lifted relishing in the feel of the cold ocean air whipping across his face laughing extremely loudly (and slightly hysterically) for no apparent reason well there was a reason but it wasn't a very good one it was just because he could (I know right stupid reason).

As toothless flew higher into the sky hiccup pulled back slightly telling toothless to stop he detached his hook as he back flipped off his bud's back laughing as he did feeling his shirt flapping in the wind his mouth filling with air he looked incredibly stupid as he grinned.

Just as he broke through the clouds he swirled his body up wards landing perfectly back on his night fury's back reattaching his harness.

As he settled onto his dragon's back as flash of white and blue filled his vision surprised he fell back only to be jolted slightly as the harness strained against his weight he let out a sigh of relief as he dangled five hundred feet above an icy ocean he was about to reach up and saddle toothless again when heard a strained noise before his harness snapped in half sending Hiccup plummeting to the earth (or ocean). All hiccup remembered was Toothless' frantic roar before his body smashed into the freezing ocean the moon was the only thing visible and even that was only a soft glow Hiccup tried to will his body to swim but to no avail his body just wouldn't listen.

As a drastic last measure Hiccup tried to scream for help only for bubbles to leave his mouth as it filled with water he tried to grab his throat due to the burning pain but all he could do was feel his body go numb as the inside of his body burn. His vision went black.

Hiccup awoke coughing hysterically cringing from the burning pain in his throat, his vision was extremely blurry he could only make out and small white blob and an extremely large black one.

"Are you, alright" the white 'blob' turned out to be a boy his hair a shocking (yet somewhat arousing) white hair almost like snow he wore a pale blue tunic with white embroidery across the top his pants were simple brown slacks despite the cold he wore no shoes and surprisingly had no frost bite his toes weren't even a pale purple as they should be in this weather.

He looked down on Hiccup his hypnotic blue eyes filled with… concern? Well that's what Hiccup questimated anyway.

Hiccup tried to reassure the boy but all that passed through his throat was a strange croaking/rasping noise which sounded nothing like ''I'm fine".

The sound only made the white haired boy to worry more on the outside he looked slightly concerned for the boy's wellbeing on the inside he was freaking out and when I say (or write) freaking out I mean he thought that noise meant that Hiccup couldn't breathe either from shallowing something or that he was unconscious for too long… in short he thought the brunette was dying.

He looked to the large dragon beside him in question the night fury shrugged telling him he had no flipping idea what his rider just said.

Clearing his throat more he answered more comprehendible "I'm fine… thankyou" he looked like he was trying to put the correct words together in his head "but I don't know your name"

Jack flushed a little at his statement "frost… Jack Frost" Jack's masculine voice was as rich and smooth as dark chocolate.

"Unique name, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third"

Jack started to laugh at the name immediately making Hiccup pout "oh lose the pout it's adorable but you're a grown man" Jack stated still laughing slightly.

"I'm only 15 and getting back on point. You think I'm… adorable?"

Jack's face turned a bright cascade of crimson "I…um…per…perhaps".

At this point toothless looked beyond awkward as he decided to fly home and leave the two boys to their incessant flirting.

The conversation soon trailed off and finally Hiccup noticed the absence off his scaled friend looking around he sighed his pale lips forming a frown noticing the change in the younger boy's expression Jack decided to speak up "I can fly you home if you want"

"Umm… if it's not a problem"

"Of course not were friends after all" Jack said grinning making hiccup blush.

Flying with Jack was different than with Toothless the wind felt sharper pricking his face fingers numbing as he wrapped himself tighter around Jack nuzzling into his shirt for warmth making Jack blush slightly and smile coming onto his face.

As they landed Hiccup let go falling a short distance to the ground his smile still in place as well as his blush.

"Good bye Hiccup" Jack said pecking the shorter boy on the lips making Hiccups blush worse.

Jack turned about to take off when he felt a tug on his shirt pulling him around he couldn't completely register Hiccup's lips on his for a few seconds, eyes wide blushing madly he slowly began to kiss back licking the boys lower lip asking for entrance which was quickly given their tongues melding together. When they finally broke apart panting and blushing Hiccup was the first to speak.

"Will I see you again?" his face still flushed.

Jack face was filled with surprise and then happiness "of course you will" with another peck he flew off leaving Hiccup speechless and somewhat saddened wishing the white haired boy would return soon.

(ZB here I finally finished this…. It may make no sense but I'm somewhat proud of it even though of read hundreds of frost cups/hijacks this is the first one I've written. :3 hope you liked it. Ja ne *peace sign*)


End file.
